The Vault
by Sara Grissom1
Summary: What happens when two people are trapped in a bank vault? G/S *First Fic* (reposted as different user)


"Can't you push it any harder?" She shouted angrily at him. 

"It is a self-locking door! No matter how hard I push it won't open" He shouted back.  
  
The two people caught in the bank vault were Crime Scene Investigators. They had been processing a scene when the box being used to hold open the door was moved and the door had closed, locking the two of them inside. They were Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom and they are the last two people that should be stuck in a room together.  
  
"I'll use my cell to phone Nicky, he'll come and save me from this nightmare!" 

He knew that she would not get a signal in here but decided to let her find out herself. 

"God damn it" She yelled, throwing the cell across the room. "I can't believe I'm stuck in here, and with you of all people!" 

He sighed "I don't want to be here anymore than you do, maybe if someone hadn't moved the box keeping the door open..." 

"Maybe if someone told me it was keeping the door open I wouldn't have moved it, do you think I want to be stuck in here with you?" She snapped. "We are going to be stuck in here until Monday morning till the bank opens again aren't we?" She said a bit more softly. 

"I doubt it, surely one of the team will notice that we are both missing sooner or later." 

"Let's hope it's sooner" She muttered under her breath.  
  
After ten minutes of silence Sara decided that now was as good a time as any to approach the subject of 'them' and he couldn't run away this time. "Why did you say no to me?" she blurted out. 

He looked very confused "What?" 

"Dinner" 

"Oh.... because Sara, I'm your boss it would have been totally inappropriate" 

"Why? You go out to dinner with Cath all the time" She said feeling a little jealous. 

"That's because we are close friends and..." He didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Sara interrupted. 

"Oh so we're not friends? We've known each other for the past ten years and you don't see us as friends?" She said looking very hurt. 

"No it's not that it's just..well...there's nothing more between me and Cath but.." He wasn't sure how to finish. 

"Grissom, there's nothing more between us 'cause you've made sure of that." 

"Sara, I really don't want to talk about this right now," he said, turning away from her. 

She walked over to him and sat in front of him. "I do. I need to know ... I need to sort this out, now." 

"Okay," he whispered. 

"There is just one thing I want to ask, please let me finish before you say anything, okay?" He nodded and she continued. "When I asked you to dinner, I know it was a crazy idea but after the explosion it made me put my life into perspective, I realized that life is way too short to just wait for things to happen so I decided to make things happen myself, but it didn't go according to plan. When you said no it really hurt me. You were so abrupt about it. It was like I had just asked the most absurd question in the world. When I thought about it I realized that throughout these years you have never seen me as more than just a colleague, and I guess that's the way it is always going to be between us isn't it?" 

He didn't reply, he just looked to the floor. "That's what I thought," she stated before moving back to the other side of the room. She sat on the floor and brought her knees up to her face so that he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Back at the CSI building  
  
Nick, Warrick and Catherine were in the breakroom looking over a case, when their talk turned to Sara and Grissom. "So do you think Grissom will ever get a clue and ask Sar out?" Nick asked the others. 

"Well I'm trying my best, but Griss is not being very helpful in this matter," she said, half smiling. 

"Wait ... what do you mean you are trying your best?" Warrick asked. 

"Well, whenever we are on a case together I always offer to take samples back to the lab and leave them at the crime scene together, hoping that he will just say something to her. No luck yet though!" she sighed. 

"You are so sly," Nick said laughing. 

"Oh crap, I left them at a crime scene an hour ago, better see if their ready to go." She phoned both cells and they were both unavailable. She couldn't help but smile to herself. "Look's like all my hard work paid off," she said to the boys.  
  
Back at the vault  
  
"Shouldn't Cath be coming back for us?" Sara asked once again breaking the silence. 

"Yeah, she should be. Both our cells are unavailable, so she should work out that there is something wrong. She's probably on her way right now!" 

"Grissom, I'm sorry to say this, but if we are both unavailable then she won't be hurrying back to us anytime soon!" Sara told him. 

"Why not?" 

"Well she might think that we are ... you know ..." 

"What? Why would she think that?" he asked angrily. 

"Haven't you noticed the way she has been leaving us at crime scenes together? She's hoping that we'll sort everything out." 

"Well, how does she know anyway?" 

"Grissom, everyone knows." 

"Wait! Everyone knows what? There is nothing to know!" 

"The sexual tension between the two of us!" She felt a little embarassed by what she had said.

He noticed her blush. He didn't really know how to reply. 

She walked over to him again. "You know what? I don't care anymore, I have to tell you something ..." She couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

He noticed the worry clouding her eyes. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "It's okay, you can tell me." 

"No, I can't."

"You can trust ..." 

"I love you," she blurted out before he could finish what he was saying. 

"What?" He didn't know what to say, he had been wanting to hear that for a long time now and she had finally said it to him. After a couple of minutes of silence Sara stood up to walk away, he stood up behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. They were standing so close, she could feel his breath on her face, she could tell he was nervous. He pulled her closer and closer until their lips were about to meet, then he kissed her. After a while Grissom pulled away. 

He looked at her smiling. "I love you, too." 

Sara couldn't believe it, she never expected him to love her back. They kissed again this time it lasted a lot longer and was more passionate.  
  
Back at the CSI building  
  
"Okay, I'm a little worried now, it's been almost two hours and they haven't called or anything," she told Warrick and Nick. 

"Maybe you should go over to the bank, if they did sort things out Grissom wouldn't let it last this long. Their cells still unavailable?" Nick asked looking a bit more worried. 

Catherine nodded. 

"Come on let's go," Warrick said. All three CSI's left the room and followed Warrick to his car.  
  
Back at the vault  
  
Grissom and Sara were sitting on the floor next to each other. He had his arm around her and her head was leaning against his shoulder. 

"We can make this work can't we?" Sara asked.

"Of course we can, just no calling me 'baby' while we're out in the field," Grissom said, smiling. 

Sara recalled the day she called her then-boyfriend Hank 'baby' in front of the team when they were at a crime scene. She felt her face blushing. "I can't believe you brought that up," she said nudging him. 

"Catherine should be on her way now" he said. 

"Yeah or Nicky, he's probably missing me." 

He felt jealous at her comment. 

She noticed the change of expression. "What's wrong?" 

"Have you and Nick ever ... you know ... dated?" He felt he had to ask and get it out the way. 

"Are you kidding? He's like a brother to me. I love him but as a brother. What about you and Cath?" 

He started laughing, but stopped when he noticed her serious expression. "Oh, you're being serious. No, never. Catherine and I are just friends, nothing more." 

She felt so relieved. "Good" 

"Didn't you say that Cath has been trying to get us together? Why would she try and get the two of us together if she wanted me herself?" 

She shrugged, not knowing how to answer. After ten minutes they heard a loud noise coming from the door and automatically seperated. They had planned to act normal around one another which meant arguing all the time. The door opened and Nick walked in. 

"Oh, thank God your here, Nicky, I have just been living my worst nightmare!" She walked over to him and gave him a hug. 

"Well if you hadn't moved the box we wouldn't have been stuck in here," he shouted as she walked away with Nick giving him a sneaky smile before leaving. 

"So it went well then?" Cath said. 

"Were the hell have you been? We've been stuck in here for almost two hours," he said acting angry. 

"I'm sorry I ... er ... lost track of time." 

"Sure you did," he said, smirking a little.  
  
A week later  
  
The alarm woke them both. Grissom looked down at the woman he loved leaning on his chest. He could see her rubbing her eyes. 

She looked up and noticed that he had been staring. "Hey," she said, leaning up and kissing him. 

"Hi," he said smiling. He had dreamt about waking up to her and his dream had finally come true. 

"I need to get a shower," she said, before jumping up and throwing his shirt on. 

He watched as she went into the bathroom and ran the shower. He threw on his boxers and followed her into the bathroom. She was brushing her teeth with his toothbrush. 

"I hope you don't mind I never brought mine," she said as the toothpaste foamed in her mouth. 

He shook his head smiling. He went to make some coffee while she was in the shower. After ten minutes she appeared fully dressed with her hair soaking the back of her top. 

"I have to go home and get ready for work," she shouted as she walked into the kitchen. 

He was sitting reading the newspaper with a cup of coffee. "There's some coffee in the pot," he said pointing over to it. 

"Haven't got time." She lifted his cup and took a sip. 

He watched her, taking everything in. 

She grabbed the keys to her car and walked over to him. He looked up at her as she stood next to him. She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll see you at work," she said as she walked out of the kitchen and then out of his house.  
  
He couldn't help but smile. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom. He noticed that she left a message on the mirror above the sink. She had written it where the steam had gathered. He smiled as he read it. 'I love you'. This was all too perfect, he was finally happy and it was all because of that one day when they were trapped in the vault!!  
  
The End


End file.
